Her Great Escape
by KathleenDee
Summary: Rikku and Cid get into a fight that drives an emotionaly unstable Rikku over the edge.


'what does it matter!?'

'It matters!, E tuh'd fyhd oui caaehk res yhosuna oui rana sa!' I don't want you seeing him anymore you here me

'what?!'

'do you here me?' Cid asked. The young woman let a slight growl in frustration slip past her lips.

'why? since when did I ever have to listen to you!, your never around to have even noticed, you had to find out from someone else!' She was gaining momentum. The mistake she made was not noticing her fathers silence. 'Oui lyh'd syga sa tu yhodrehk!' You can't make me do anything

'Rikku' Brother mouthed from his seat on the chair across the room. She brushed him away with the flick of her wrist.

'You knows whats funny pop? you ready to have a laugh at this one? I was actually going to tell you...ha! how stupid was I for thinking you were going to react any other way!' She placed her hands on her small hips and leaned forward but before she could deliver her finishing statement Cid's hand landed on her cheek with one loud smacking noise. Brother jumped up, his protective attitude towards his baby sister evident, Then he stopped, was it his right to interfere with what father was doing?

Once Rikku relalized what happened she shut her eyes tight. She wasn't going to cry _...no tears...no tears _despite her efforts one small tear escaped her tightly shut lids.

'Rikku, I am your father, you are my daughter and still very young to understand '

'stop!' Rikku shouted shocking Cid and Brother both. Rikku opened her eyes, she hated when people thought she didn't know anything because of her age. She knew what she felt and she wasn't afraid to let everyone in Spira know if she had to. 'don't you tell me what I feel...no one knows excerpt me!' She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the airship room.

Cid placed a hand on his head as he sighed, Brother was still standing , he really didn't know what to do. His father had obviously forgotten that he was there because he started talking to himself.

'tell me, how do I handle this...you were supposed to handle her...that was what we planned...ha, she gets more like you every day'

'Father?' Brother asked. Cid looked at him with another tired sigh.

Rikku slammed her duffel bag onto her fluffy pink bed. She quickly and carelessly through things into the bag. A couple of dress spheres, some clothes, 2 tubes of lip gloss, a small velvet bag of Gil, more clothes, a few hair beads, a blue head band she stole from Wakka, 3 bathing suits, a stuffed animal, and her toothbrush. Rikku zipped up the duffel bag and tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall and leave dark spots on the bag. She was about to leave when she turned around and ran to her dresser. After ripping open the top drawer and moving past her many shorts she found what she was looking for and clutched the item to her chest. A small pocket photo album. Rikku looked over her shoulder when she heard someone come into her room. It was Brother, he eyed her then the large duffel bag.

'Rikku...what are you doing?' Rikku turned around and unzipped the bag to put the small photo album. After concealing it she looked to her older brother.

'I'm leaving...come with me?' she asked , though she already knew the answer. She was the problem child not him.

'Rikku I...'

'it's ok...see ya soon ok?' Rikku placed a small kiss on her Brothers cheek then ran out of the room. She hated goodbyes, but she was getting used to them.

After escaping the airship Rikku turned to take one last look at her home for the past 10 years.

_**I sighed and quickly turned away, Pops' airship was no longer my home. It was funny, I never really called it my home. He just didn't understand...he never really did. I slung the surprisingly heavy duffle bag over my small tan shoulders and began to walk. Though there was one flaw to my great escape, **_

_**He wasn't here...Auron is my blanket in the Thunder Planes, he makes be feel as if nothing could ever harm me, but I havn't seen him since he was called to Bevell, and he hasn't seen me...he hasn't seen us.**_

_**I looked down at my slightly swollen stomach. The threading to my shirt tried desperately to cover my "mistake". Was it really? Was Pop right? Can I do this?**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN; One shot? To be or not to be...Review! **

**KathleenDee **


End file.
